The Consequences of Your Mistakes
by nikki.wu.169
Summary: Jason Grace accidentally insults Aphrodite and her son, Eros. As his punishment, he gets stuck with a very moody and mean daughter of Poseidon. As time goes by, their relationship grows. I suck at summaries, just read the story. The pairing, Priscilla/Jason a.k.a Fem!Percy/Jason
1. Chapter 1

** Jason's POV**

I woke up to a start, not knowing where I was. Groaning, I twitched my fingers before noticing the girl next to me. _I wonder who she is,_ I thought to myself. Soon after, she woke up and tightened her grip on my hand. A look of realization dawned on our faces as we saw that our hands were stuck together like superglue, except it was like super-duper-superglue. She screamed and used my free hand to cover her small mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I whisper-shouted at her, "We're on a train!" The girl started crying and passed out. She has luscious jet black hair and a perfectly tanned complexion. Along with that, she had delicate facial features and emerald/sea green eyes. _Wait, what the heck?! Why am I checking her out if I don't even know her name?!_ Soon after, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Aphrodite's POV**

"Serves him right after insulting me and my son!" I cried out after swiping through the Iris Message. Athena yelled at me about grammar, I think. _Such a grammar nazi, _I thought to myself. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades were talking about something. Hestia, Hera, and Artemis were yelling at Apollo and Hermes. My husband, Hephaestus and boyfriend, Ares were talking about war. _Today is unusually peaceful, _I mused to myself, _Let's cause some trouble at Camp Half-Blood._ I rubbed my hands together and disappeared in a puff of pink sparkles and perfume.


	2. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys! This is an author's note/update thing. In one of my reviews, someone (I'm not going to say) said that this was a copy of ****What They Said About Contact****, and it's true, I had the same idea and realized that Galesynch also had this idea. Now, I admire him so I decided to have a similar beginning and a different plot later on. So, I'm sorry if this offends any of you Galesynch lovers.**

**P.S. The second chapter is almost done and I hope you will understand!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Priscilla's POV**

I woke up with a HUGE headache. When I looked around, I saw this very cute blonde who seemed to be blushing. When I looked down, I saw that our hands were stuck together and did what my instincts told me to, I screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" He said as he muffled my mouth, "We're on a train." I cried as I wanted to go back, back to home, back to family.

_Wait, _I thought to myself, _where is my family? How come I don't remember anything at all?! _I cursed a little bit under my breath as a large banging in my ears made me nauseas and I passed out. The last thing I saw was the blonde boy with bright blue eyes looking at me with wonder.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was a normal morning at Camp Half-Blood, until I heard screaming in the Poseidon cabin.

_Crap! _I thought. Priscilla was in the Poseidon cabin, and she was my best friend! I rushed over as fast as I could, with bare feet thumping against the dirt. When I finally got there out of breath, I opened the cabin door. Sitting on Priscilla's bed, was not Priscilla but a beautiful woman with kaleidoscope eyes.

"Lady Aphrodite," I said bowing to the goddess who had inhabited Priscilla's bed, "What brings you here?"

"Well, isn't it young Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus," Aphrodite said. She's probably up to no good again, as my mother always says…

"Are you wondering where Priscilla Jackson is, my dear?" she asked with a pretend innocent mask that I saw through.

"What the Hades did you do to her?!" I screamed, "Give her back to Camp Half-Blood where she belongs! Poseidon can and will kill you when he finds out!" I started panicking but really, I was angry. I wanted to strangle the so-called love goddess for taking my best friend, my ONLY friend. Thalia joined the hunt, and Luke became evil. Nico, well Nico stays in the Underworld so I don't really consider him a friend.

"Relax, my dear, she is safe. But I cannot tell you exactly how to get her back. I will tell you this however. The key to getting her back is to in three days, so to the Rockefeller Center in New York and find the boy with the blue T-shirt. He is your clue." After that, she disappeared.

_Oh how messed up can my life get? _I wondered as I jogged to the Big House, wanting to tell Chiron about my little encounter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hello, Chiron are you inside?! Chiron! Wake up Chiron!" I yelled when I reached the Big House. Panting, I opened to door hoping to see the old centaur.

"Annabeth, my dear, what's wrong? Why so urgent?" Chiron said galloping out of the Big House because, I don't think centaurs can RUN, exactly. I told him about Aphrodite and the boy at the Rockefeller Center.

"Well, we can't deny that what Lady Aphrodite said was true so I guess I'll send you, Clarisse, and Silena to check it out." **(AN: Silena didn't die in my version)** Chiron sighed and trotted away to go teach archery as Nico jogged over.

"Yo, Annabeth what's wrong? What's happened? Why isn't Priscilla with you?" Nico asked, spewing out question after question like he always does. After he looked at my face, I realized that my usual blonde and perky hair was drooping down and my gray eyes were dull. His eyes widened in realization and hugged me.

"Did one of the Olympians take Priscilla?" he asked trying hard to comfort me. I nodded my head. He continued on to say that we would find her.

"Why do you worry about her so much Nico?" I suddenly blurted. Nico blushed and started to explain.

"Well, after the second Titan War and she turned down godhood, I felt drawn to her. I would always do things for her; and follow her around like all of the lovesick puppies chasing her. I felt weird and that's when I found out that I loved her. I had a crush on her ever since," Nico whispered. After explaining, his blush deepened and soon his usually pale face was bright red with embarrassment. I laughed and got up. He led me to my cabin and I got ready for my journey to save Priscilla, my best friend and Heroine of Olympus.

**Jason's POV**

_SCREECH!_ The train skidded to a stop as I looked at the beauty next to me. Drooling, she slept soundly, oblivious to the world around her. Sighing, I picked her up bridal style and walked out of the train doors.

"Is that your girlfriend?" people repeatedly asked me.

_YES! _ A voice said in my head. "No," I said lying through my teeth, "This is my sister." Gritting my teeth, I ran as fast as I could with the girl in my arms. When we finally got out of the station, I realized we were in California. _Well, maybe a break at San Francisco Bay would help,_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I was warped to somewhere else. Well, whatever happened to the vacation I was planning?

"Welcome back young hero," a woman in a silver dress walked out. She was smiling and when she did, her large canines sticking out of her mouth. That was the last thing I saw as I passed out with the girl in my arms


	5. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

"Clarisse! May I borrow your chariot?!" I screamed at her because all the campers were asking me questions. Tapping my foot and accidentally stepping on a few people's feet, I waited for her reply.

Clarisse yelled back her reply after a few minutes, "No! I need my chariot! And plus I don't want to go save Prissy! It's more fun at camp without that punk!"

_Geesh, someone's a bit cantankerous today, _I thought. Silena ran up to me a few seconds after Clarisse answered me, breaking my thoughts.

"Hey Annie, how are we going to save Priscilla if we can't use the chariot?" she asked matter-of-factly. I thought for a while then replied.

"We can use the pegasi. There's exactly two and I think Blackjack would let me ride him because I'm Priscilla's friend," I wondered thoughtfully. She brightened up then ran away, probably to change into horseback-riding clothes, as the Aphrodite cabin has an outfit for EVERY SINGLE DIFFERENT ACTIVITY. And that is NOT a hyperbole or for you seaweed brains, an exaggeration. Why am I talking to myself? Whatever. I'll interact between both sides of the brain as exercise.

"I'm ready," Silena said in a sing-song voice. We walked over to the stables and saddled two of the pegasi. After a few minutes of harnessing the horses, we finally took flight.

"According to Daedalus' laptop, Rockefeller Center is in New York City near Radio City Hall. So Silena, my friend, we are headed for a Broadway Theater." I explained. Immediately after, I plugged my ears already knowing that she was going to squeal. I winced when she screamed and felt sorry for the pegasi.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update and short chapter. Well, I'm going on a vacation so I might not be able to update. Hopefully, there will be wifi, and I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Leo's POV**

"Hey Leo, are you okay?" somebody next to me asked. It was a girl with fairly tan skin-as if she were part Native American-and hair cut choppily with a knife as if she was trying to be less beautiful. Next to my side was another girl with curly jet black hair and brown skin.

"Errrr, um I guess so, I've felt better but I'm okay, but what's your name?" I said when I just realized I didn't know anything from the past, about ten years. All I could remember was the name Jupiter. I had no idea if someone was so unfortunate being named after a planet. «Whatever, I don't think a person would be named Jupiter» I broke out of my thoughts when Piper said something.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Piper and just reminding you, we're almost at Rockefeller Center!" Piper exclaimed cheerfully. Right after, the girl next to me woke up.

"It's nice that you woke up Hazel.

Hope you're ready for our winter adventure at Rockefeller Center." For the next few minutes Piper filled us in on what had happened after I told her I didn't remember anything and the girl next to me, Hazel, told her that she didn't either.

After a few minutes Coach Hedge, the man in charge, announced that we were there.

He came up to me and asked, "What's your name, cupcake?" he grunted.

"Um my name is Leo Valdez," I replied, "and is that a monster?" Right when I finished Coach Hedge muttered something about storm spirits and took off his pants and shoes. I realized that he was some half goat half man thing. A faun.

"Is Roman mythology real? Or is my mind just pretending that you're a faun?" I asked.

"He knows too much to be a mere stray demigod..." Hedge muttered. «Demigod? What the heck? I'm a demigod?!» I started freaking out and soon my body lit on fire.

"Oh my gods! Leo you're on fire!" Hazel and Piper screamed. The monsters started attacking so I just burned them. I don't know how, I just did.

"These are venti, storm spirits," Hazel said, "but I'm not sure if they're good or evil."

"You make them sound like evil flying cappuccinos, Hazel," I remarked. She just shrugged and took a clip from her hair and it naturally elongated into a gold sword. She started using her sword to kill the evil cappuccinos by stabbing them. Soon, they were all gone but two winged horses with a girl riding both landed down next to us.

"Woah, are those winged horses?" I asked excitedly, "That's so cool!"

The blonde girl demounted the black horse and snorted, "Yes these are pegasi. I am Annabeth and she's Silena. Since you can obviously see them, you will come with us to camp. Hopefully we will find out who your godly parent is." «Godly parent? That mean that we ARE demigods. What?" I thought to myself.

"Wait so we just go with you guys? And why do we have to o to camp?" Piper asked suspiciously, crossing her arms in the process.

"Well, you will come with us and you're godly parent will claim you. You guys are Greek demigods, like us. Each godly parent has their own cabin so you'll be housed with all of your siblings darlings," Silena explained. We mounted the pegasi; Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel on one and me and Silena on the other. It felt really cool, flying above the ground until I saw a camp with a LOT of people.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth yelled over the wind, "Here is where you will meet all of your half siblings!" I looked in awe at all the cabins, the strawberry farm, and a huge cabin in the middle.

"We need to inform Chiron that you're here," Silena said, "why don't you guys to interact with the other campers?" I ran off, hoping that I could find some new friends.


	7. Author's Note 2Rant 1

**I am fed up about people saying, "Oh this is a copy of _." Or "Oh this hasn't been updated." Don't like it? Don't read it. And if you're complaining, I might just delete this story because I work really hard. And plus, read EVERYTHING instead of only reading the first chapter and going like, "OMG this is like, totally horrible and I'm gonna like say really bad things and read everything and say it sucks even though I kinda like it." Like seriously, h8rs gonna h8. But if you guys seriously don't like me, just DON'T READ IT, GET OUT OF MY FRIGGIN' FACE, AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE. Don't be a cyber-bully. And later on, for ya'll haters, it's different IF YOU ACTUALLY READ IT. You guys hate me? I DON'T CARE! I'll just delete it and everything will be normal. But for ya'll posting nice reviews? ILYSM thanks for the EFFECTIVE BUT NOT SUPER MEAN CRITICISM so I can make my story/stories better. Sorry for my rant, but I'm really mad. And if you don't understand, it's not reviews, sorry it's PMs.**


End file.
